Sonrie
by HadaGalaxia
Summary: Harry está muriendo, y Ginny le confiesa sus sentimientos. Oneshot, HPGW.


**Disclaimer: **Harry no me pertenece. De ser mio, tampoco habria conseguido hacer dinero a su costa.

**AN: **Vale, se que soy tan romántica como una coliflor. Pero he hecho un pastelillo de nata, corazones rosas, y lágrimas. Alguien se anima a leerlo?

* * *

Harry estaba tendido en el suelo, con una herida en el pecho. Se estaba muriendo. Notó como la vista se le nublaba, y de repente, ya no veía nada.

"Harry!" oyó una voz angustiada que le llamaba "Harry! Me oyes?"

Harry quiso decirle que si, que estaba bien, pero no pudo. Intentó moverse, pero cada dedo le pesaba toneladas. ¿O más bien como si le faltara? Aunque no era consciente de tener un cuerpo, no podía dejar de notar como todo le dolía. Especialmente el corazón dónde se le había clavado una estaca al intentar proteger a Ginny... Y lo había logrado. Ginny estaba viva.

¿El corazón? No, estaría muerto. Y él no estaba muerto.

"Harry... dime algo, por favor" dijo Ginny ahogando un sollozo.

Notó como una suave mano le apartaba los pelos de la frente. La misma mano bajó acariciándole la mejilla, hasta que posó un dedo en sus labios. Y Ginny no pudo reprimir una lágrima que le resbaló por la cara hasta caer en el mismo lugar en el que tenía los dedos.

En un intento desesperado por salvarlo, Ginny le apartó la camisa de la herida fatal, que sin duda no tardaría en causarle la muerte. Al ver la gravedad de la situación, se sintió impotente, y se derrumbó en un llanto desesperado encima de Harry. Con cuidado por no dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Era sin duda demasiado tarde como para ir a buscar ayuda.

Harry quiso decirle que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, que no quería verla sufrir, pero, no podía.

"Harry, no me puedes hacer esto" dijo esta vez Ginny, rompiendo el silencio con un suave susurro "Nunca te lo he dicho, pero... yo te amo. Mi vida sin ti no vale la pena ser vivida. Eres la luz que me despierta cada mañana" si, Ginny era de buen despertar ", la lluvia que... cae del cielo por mi cada día" que bonito "el rayo de sol que disipa las nubes cuando estoy triste, el aire que anima a mi corazón a latir en clase de historia... ¡cómo puedo yo sobrevivir a esto!" dijo alzando la voz con pasión. Tenía la cara cubierta de lágrimas "¿por qué permití que te sucediera esto? Debería ser yo quien está tumbada y muriendo, solo para que tú pudieras volver a reír a carcajadas al oír un chiste malo de esos que tanta gracia te hacen... a volar libremente en tu nueva escoba... ¡apenas si la has estrenado, no puedes morir ahora! Y piensa en Ron y Hermione... se que para ti yo no soy nadie, pero por ellos si que lo harías, verdad? Por favor, piensa en ellos, vive! Vive, Harry, vamos! Ellos querrían que estuvieras en su boda..." ¿boda? "un día" Ginny calló de repente.

Harry escuchó a su alrededor, pero no parecía que hubiera nadie. No, nadie. Ginny se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y dijo con voz rota:

"No vale la pena. Ya estás muerto."

Harry intentó moverse, pero lo único que llegó hasta él fue un profundo dolor. Que no venía únicamente de la herida mortal, sino de la sensación de que la única persona que de verdad a él le importaba le había abandonado. Notó como un gran agujero negro se formaba en su corazón.

"¡Te amo!" gritó Ginny en una nueva tanda de hipidos desconsolados "Por qué decidiste salvarme a mi, en lugar de dejar que el destino llegara a mi. ¡Acaso no sabías que si tú mueres, yo también! Sé que he estado saliendo con múltiples chicos... pero, justamente! He probado, y puedo decir que nunca he sentido por ellos nada de lo que siento por ti. Contigo, siento mariposas en el estómago! Y... no puede acabar todo antes de haber empezado. ¡Harry¡Harry¡Haz el favor de escucharme¿Te quiero, me oyes¡Y no quiero que mueras!" sus sollozos acabaron volviéndose demasiado violentos, y Harry no consiguió descifrar sus palabras.

Quiso abrazarla, darle algún consuelo, decirle que él también la quería, que la amaba, no como un capricho, no como le había gustado Cho, o incluso Hermione (de haber podido se habría sonrojado), sino Amor, Amor con una "A" mayúscula. No un capricho de adolescente hormonal, sino algo que podía durar hasta el final de los tiempos, más allá de la muerte. Sin embargo, ahora que sabía que iba a morir...

"Ginny..."

Ginny se sobresaltó al oír la voz de su amado. En un instante estuvo pegada a su rostro, tan cerca que Harry estaba seguro de que sus narices se tocarían de un instante a otro. Sus delicadas manos le apartaron de nuevo su pelo revoltoso de la frente ardiente.

"Harry, no digas nada, estoy aquí" dijo ésta sin preocuparse por las lágrimas que resbalaban libremente por sus mejillas. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que sin duda los ángeles no podían superar a Ginny en belleza.

"Ginny..."

"Shhh..." dijo en un intento de calmarlo, pero prestando atención a su mínimo gemido.

"Te...qu... qu... yo... te..."

"Shhh... no hables"

Harry cerró los ojos, e intentó calmar su respiración. Sentía la boca seca, pero no podía irse de ahí sin decirle todo lo que le quedaba por decir. Era demasiado importante.

"Harry, te quiero."

Abrió los ojos ante aquella declaración, no inesperada, pero si un tanto súbita.

"Yo... tu... quiero... se feliz" le dijo en un suspiro. Agarrando aire, continuó con voz apenas audible, pero que hablaba directamente con el corazón de Ginny, en un lenguaje que no utilizaba palabras "Promete que... no llorarás... encontrarás a alguien que te quiera... y te... te dé todo el amor que mereces... promete..."

"Yo te quiero!" exclamó Ginny entre lágrimas "¿Cómo me puedes pedir eso?"

"Shhh.. no... no llores..." un ataqué de tos interrumpió a Harry, que sintió un dolor más grande aún partirlo por la mitad.

"No te muevas" Ginny intentó tumbarlo correctamente en el suelo de nuevo, y para distraerlo, empezó a hablar, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que decía, al tiempo que sollozaba desesperadamente "Ya verás, todo irá bien. Saldremos de esto. Y tendremos una vida por delante para ser felices los dos juntos. Y tendremos niños... que te parece Albus para el primer niño? Sé que le admirabas, y me gusta ese nombre. Cuando salgas de la enfermería iremos juntos a los pantanos de Queerditch. Ya verás como te gusta."

"Gin..." empezó Harry de nuevo. Ginny calló de nuevo, escuchando el más mínimo sonido que proviniera de Harry "ya... no... solo... promete que me olvidarás..." dijo con un gran esfuerzo.

"Eso que me pides es imposible!"

"Promete... sonríe..." le dijo con un gran esfuerzo. En un acto reflejo, Ginny sonrió entre lágrimas, una sonrisa tímida, que no llegaba a sus ojos, pero que calentó el corazón de Harry en un último suspiro "Te quiero."

Ginny abrazó el cuerpo inerte que yacía ante ella, y finalmente se dejó arrastrar por el torbellino de emociones que la atravesaba.

* * *

**AN: **Vale, prometo no volver a hacerlo. Espero que os haya gustado de todas formas. Review! 


End file.
